The invention relates to a target game, and more particularly to a target assembly having a plurality of targets rotatably mounted on a shaft. When the target is struck by an object, such as a ball, the target rotates on the shaft causing a sleeve mounted on the target to slide from one end of the target to the other.
Target games, and in particular, rotating target games are well known in the art. In this regard, British patent document 244,168, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,226 to Wood, U.S Pat. No. 3,690,664 to Hauke and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,443 to Dorfman are representative of the state of the prior art. British patent document 244,168 discloses a game in which rotatable targets are mounted on a shaft through slots in the targets, and a striker is directed at the targets in an attempt to flip the targets over. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,664 discloses a bowling-style tic-tac-toe game having a number of targets rotatably mounted on a shaft through slots in the targets, each target including one end depicting an "X" and another end depicting an "O". The players roll a ball at the targets to flip the targets in an attempt to line all of the X's or O's along the top or bottom of the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,443 discloses a pivoting target game having an array of rotating targets, each including a display element showing a particular character. An object is thrown at the targets in an attempt to rotate the targets into a specific alignment, such as in a tic-tac-toe game. While the above-noted games are each effective for their intended purpose, there is always an ongoing need and consumer desire for new games which have improved functionality.
The present invention provides a target game having a number of targets rotatably mounted on a shaft which is supported in spaced relation above a supporting surface. Each of the targets includes a sleeve of shorter length than the target which is slidably mounted on the target. More specifically, each target includes a depiction of a first character, or symbol, on a first end and a depiction of a second character or symbol on a second end, and each target is mounted on the shaft through a transverse opening in the target at a midpoint of the target. Each sleeve is rectangular in shape and includes slots on opposing sides of the sleeve, through which the shaft passes when the sleeve is mounted on the target. When the targets are aligned in a normal, vertical position, each sleeve covers the respective end of the target which is below the shaft, while leaving the opposing end of the target which is above the shaft exposed. Each sleeve is slidable with respect to its associated target, such that, when a target is struck by an object, such as a ball which is rolled at the target, the target rotates and the sleeve slides to cover the end which comes to rest under the shaft, thus covering that end and exposing the end which is above the shaft. The object of the game is to expose all of the ends of the targets which depict the same character by causing the targets to spin into the desired orientation by striking the targets with a rolled object such as a ball.
According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, a target assembly is disclosed, comprising a plurality of targets rotatably mounted on a shaft and a plurality of sleeves, each slidably mounted on a respective target. In a first orientation, a first half of each of the plurality of targets is exposed and a second half of each of the plurality of targets is concealed by one of said plurality of sleeves, and in a second orientation, the second half of each of the plurality of targets is exposed and the first half of each of the plurality of targets is concealed by one of the plurality of sleeves. More specifically, a target assembly is disclosed, comprising a shaft, a target having a first half and a second half interconnected by a central body, and a sleeve having first and second opposing major walls interconnected by first and second side walls, the first and second side walls having longitudinal slots. The sleeve is disposed around the target such that the shaft passes through both of the longitudinal slots of the sleeve and through the central body of said target. The slots allow the sleeve to slide relative to the shaft.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention are: the provision of a toy target assembly wherein a plurality of targets are rotatable around a shaft supported above a supporting surface; the provision of a target assembly wherein each of the targets includes a sliding sleeve which slides to cover selected portions of the target; the provision of a target assembly wherein when the targets are aligned in a normal, vertical position, each sleeve covers the respective end of the target which is below the shaft, while leaving the opposing end of the target which is above the shaft exposed; and the provision of such a target assembly wherein each sleeve is slidable with respect to its associated target, such that, when a target is struck by an object, such as a ball which is rolled at the target, the target rotates and the sleeve slides to cover the end which comes to rest under the shaft, thus covering that end and exposing the end which is above the shaft.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.